


Abiding

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, It's been a while, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, they fuck in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Orders or not, Keith doesn't mind a little instruction to keep him in check.





	Abiding

**Author's Note:**

> explain to me why this was my warm up for a sci-fi short story i'm writing
> 
> n e way this is set sometime soon after season 3

Today's mission felt _perfect_.

After docking, Keith waited in Black's hangar, already working on unbuckling his suit before he could properly stand up from his pilot seat.

He and Shiro were in unparalleled tandem - him in Black, and Shiro at the castle's helm - relaying commands as easy as passing a baton, and at times, forgoing even saying their actions out loud. They just _knew_.

Both of them, leaders of Voltron. 

Keith ignored the deafening clatter as he dropped pieces of his armor on the metal grate flooring of Black, not bothering to stop when he heard the doors _whish_ open.

He knew he was coming.

In an instant, hands were on him, spinning him around on a dime, and pulling Keith into a kiss - hands already starting to grope his exposed skin. They stumbled backwards until Keith was pressed against the dashboard, thankful for something to brace him.

Keith angled his head away, and smirked. "In a hurry?"

Shiro huffed, but eyed the mess around him. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Keith reached down to unlock his leg braces, finally freeing himself of all the white coating. Shiro looked appreciatively at Keith in the black spandex they wore beneath the suit before reaching down to grab his hips, gripping his waist with his gloved hand.

Keith felt his throat tighten, knowing exactly how good that glove felt on his bare skin. And in his mouth.

Shiro groaned when Keith rushed forward, catching Shiro in a kiss again, and pushing his tongue past his lips. As much as they've done, Keith knew Shiro would always be a sucker for making out, especially when Keith got to lead.

Keith mentally mapped out how to play his cards right.

"You know, I miss seeing you in one of these," he grinned, pressing a kiss behind Shiro's ear as he reached behind Keith to unzip the suit. Shiro faltered with the clasp, bending inward towards Keith as he wedged a thigh between Shiro's legs.

"Keith-" Shiro panted, fingers temporarily forgetting their purpose, and tangling in Keith's hair instead. Keith kissed him again, trying to ignore how hard he was getting in response to feeling Shiro rut against his leg.

The timing was perfect, set to a pace they learned long ago.

They were like a coin with two-headed sides.

Keith couldn't help it. "We're so good together." He slurred, his head starting to fuzz with Shiro's hands making their way further down his body.

He did smile at Shiro's blush as he stepped back, reaching behind his own neck to pull the zipper down an inch for Shiro, just to get him started.

When he realized what Keith did, Shiro snorted, and pulled Keith flush against him. "I can manage your suit."

"Can you?" Keith said, raising an eyebrow before laughing. It was all in good jest, until Shiro growled a little, locking Keith in his arms.

The tug on his hair was light, but enough to pull Keith's full attention on Shiro's mouth. "Don't question me."

Keith answered on instinct. "Yes, sir," he whimpered, and he couldn't recall the last time he had said that to Shiro. He forgot how _good_ it felt. How right.

Maybe Keith didn't mind taking _some_ orders.

"Good boy," Shiro grunted, and from the looks of it, he hadn't forgotten about their old pattern either.

Everything fell back into place - Shiro hovering over Keith, shielding him in a protective manner, hissing as Keith spread his hands down his front, palming his chest and waist. As much as Keith was okay with Shiro wearing his vest most days, he wasn't lying that he missed the form-fitted suits that made Keith drool in front of the entire team.

Almost as if he read his mind, Shiro leaned in, playfully biting Keith's ear. " _I_ miss watching you come in this suit, and you having to sit through an entire training session like that," he whispered, and Keith moaned. "You've always liked it messy, baby."

Keith couldn't speak, so he just numbly nodded, tilting his head as Shiro nuzzled his jaw, sucking a mark way too high to cover up.

"You want them to see your work?" Keith mumbled, and it was a bold move considering his position, but Shiro knew he was a risk-taker.

Shiro just huffed, tonguing the bruising spot one last time before reaching his arms up again, and Keith almost thought he was going to wrap his hands around his throat. Not that he'd protest.

It _had_ been a while, after all.

Instead, Shiro gripped the small zipper, tugging it down forcefully enough that it snagged, ripping in his haste. Keith shivered as he felt Shiro's glove skim across his torso, the leather warm against his skin.

Distantly, Keith didn't know how he was going to explain that repair to Coran.

Right now, his skin prickled as the cold air settled over his now bare skin, and he felt himself turn red as Shiro reached out to rub his nipples, already peaked.

He _whined_ , tugging on Shiro's clothes to pull him closer.

"Baby," Shiro's forehead was furrowed, and Keith wanted his kiss it away; he pulled off his belt, tossing it on the ground next to Keith's armor plates, and allowed Keith's fingers to start working on his zipper. Gently, he took Keith into his hands, giving a lazy stroke that had his legs shaking. "I got you," He crooned, and after a moment added, "I missed you."

"Me, too," Keith gasped, desperately trying to steady his hands as he undid the buttons on Shiro's pants. Shiro was starting to grab him harder now, and it was more difficult than Keith wanted to admit to stay calm, especially as he slipped a hand into Shiro's pants, pulling out his cock.

They both closed their eyes for a second, breathing together.

Shiro let out a strangled groan deep from his chest when Keith was the first to move, cupping his hand around Shiro's head. He moved it fully down his cock several times before dipping to cradle his balls, and Shiro sounded like he wanted to growl.

Keith's dick twitched in Shiro's hand, betraying himself.

"Oh my god," Keith muttered, whimpering as Shiro brought their hips together, and curled his hands over Keith's, taking both their dicks in his hand. Keith felt his stomach coil as he watched Shiro's precum roll down onto his head, and as Shiro started to jerk them both off, Keith pitched forward, hands on Shiro's shoulders.

"You feel so good," Shiro said quietly, contained, and Keith looked up at him - just in time to see a small drop of sweat roll off his forehead.

"I could suck you off," Keith offered, and hated that his voice cracked. He bit his bottom lip as Shiro spit into his Galra hand, slicking up both of their cocks, pressed together. "Or you could fuck my mouth."

He knew there was no way he would last long enough for Shiro to get inside him. Already, he felt himself unravelling, unspooling under his hands.

Shiro didn't stop moving while he spoke, and Keith had to blink to stay level-headed. "Not today, baby."

"Shiro, I can't-" Keith paused, feeling the onset of embarrassment. "I _can't_."

"We won't, then," Shiro said, and smiled weakly. Keith could tell he wasn't exactly at peak stamina either. "Turn over," He prompted, letting his grip on him lax, and Keith flipped slowly, placing his hands on Black's dash. Thankfully, systems had shut down, and nothing was online.

They really should be more careful.

Keith could faintly hear Shiro moving behind him, and he started stroking himself as Shiro's pants dropped to the floor, and Keith could feel his cock press up against the curve of his ass.

Shiro grabbed Keith's wrists, pulling his hand off his dick and holding his arms back, making Keith's shoulders pop. Shiro's voice was clear. "No touching yourself."

Keith struggled with breathing for a second before he nodded frantically, trying to adjust. "Yes, sir."

Shiro's Galra hand easily encircled Keith's overlapped wrists, and he placed his gloved hand on Keith's back, pressing him down onto the dashboard. Keith could still feel Shiro's dick leaking onto him as it dragged across his skin, and he shivered.

"C'mon, I know you love begging for it." Shiro's voice was low, but Keith practically keened, and he was thankful Shiro couldn't see his face.

"Please, Shiro," Keith thrust his hips back, desperate for Shiro to touch him. "I'm yours, _please_."

"More," Shiro grunted, and Keith could hear him spit into his hands, and hummed as some of it get on him when Shiro started stroking his cock on top of him.

"Use me," He said, feeling his voice start to get raspy in the back of his throat.

"You can do better than that," Shiro said, and Keith felt Shiro's wet hand slip between his thighs, coating their insides. He hissed as Shiro purposefully rubbed his balls before pulling back. Keith's mouth opened in a silent moan when he felt Shiro's breath on his ear. "I know how much of a whore you can be when you want my cock."

_Oh._

It was true, and Keith mentally kicked himself.

Shiro shoved Keith's chest back down on the lion's control panel, and he caved, almost snarling. "Stop _teasing_ me. _Fuck_ me, then," Keith whined, arching his back. He turned his head on his side so he could look at Shiro, and they made eye contact, both of them simmering. "I'm your slut, and you know it. I _want_ you," Keith watched Shiro swallow heavily, muscles straining like weighted ropes.

It took a fraction of a second before Shiro's hands let go of Keith's wrists, and Keith scrambled to prop himself up on Black's counter before Shiro's hands were wrapped around his waist, forcing his hips back. Keith realized too late what Shiro was doing, enough that he inhaled a stab of cold air in shock.

Shiro's cock slid easily between Keith's thighs, slicked enough that Keith felt messy already.

"Is this what you wanted, kitten?" Shiro grunted as he thrust between Keith's legs, barely holding himself up with how fast Shiro was going. "You wanted me to get off on you?"

Keith felt himself drooling, spittle flying as Shiro snapped his hips. "Yes, sir." He was blind with pleasure, senselessly moaning as Shiro slid between his thighs, rubbing against his balls.

Shiro leaned down, laying his chest against Keith's back. He could hardly breathe, but it was worth how good it felt when Shiro wrapped a hand around his cock and started jerking him off, like they were back in the Garrison.

That felt like a lifetime ago.

Heat filled the cusp of his ear as Shiro nipped at it, panting laboriously onto Keith's flushed neck. Keith knew he was getting close as Shiro started losing his rhythm, mindlessly fucking into him.

"You're everything to me, baby."

Keith felt his skin catch on fire, heat rushing down his spine like a match on a striker.

"You _destroy_ me."

Keith arched his back, leaning heavily into the hands splayed across his shoulder blades. He felt like he could fly.

Shiro's voice was strained, and yet his words came light as air. "I love you _so much_."

Keith could barely reply, trying to nod his assent as Shiro wrapped his other hand around his cock, rubbing the head with his thumb, and swiping over his slit.

Keith screamed, and he hoped Black didn't start to hate either of them for making a wreck of her cockpit.

"Come on me," Keith begged, and it felt manic. He knew Shiro was about to tip over. "I want you all over me."

Shiro groaned, and it sounded like his throat was torn raw. Before he could reply, Keith felt the hot splatter on his back, bonelessly collapsing on Black's dash as he came in spurts, still in Shiro's fist.

They both stilled for a moment, folded in on each other.

Keith felt Shiro's cum dripping down his back, and grimaced as he realized it would be sticking to Shiro too.

"Hey, let's clean up."

Shiro groaned.

"You don't like being sticky, c'mon," Keith huffed, and felt Shiro's torso lift off his back.

Shiro yawned, and it turned into a sloppy smile. "I hate it when you're right."

"No you don't," Keith suppressed a smirk, and motioned toward his discarded suit. "Pass me that."

Shiro diligently retrieved it, grinning lopsidedly as he handed it to Keith. Shiro got playful after sex, which always made Keith snort. "You know, I kind of like you ordering me around."

"Shut up, Takashi."

**Author's Note:**

> edit: changed the title back to what i have it saved as... i was afraid it was too dramatique™️ but now it's late and i don't care
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
